SRE is a technique for achieving high resolution quality text and graphics. High resolution patterns are encoded as gray pixel values at lower resolution and then decoded on the IOT (Input Output Terminal) sometimes also referred to as a print engine module. In order to recover the original high resolution patterns, the gray values need to be preserved. Unfortunately, very complex pages can require lossy compression, including lossy compression of the gray values, resulting in completely different gray values delivered to and rendered by the IOT.
Some SRE screens are designed assuming lossless compression. Such screens may be arranged in terms of increasing gray value but in no particular order. In some cases complimentary screens may be placed next to each other. This arrangement can result in completely different patterns if compression or other alterations in the data path change the gray values.
In some image-processing applications, there can be lossy compression. Less complex pages avoid doing lossy compression on SRE objects, but in very complex pages the problem cannot be avoided which can result in alteration of the SRE values. Other modules in image path may also cause the value to be changed. This invention provides a solution that employs SRE by optimizing SRE code assignment and/or reassignment through a remapping mechanism.